Boku no himitsu (english version)
by Rebilein
Summary: A birthday party with a special punchbowl will be a special challenge for Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine! Only the idea comes from my own imagination.

A/N: This story is written entirely from Izuku's point of view. By the way, the title translates as „_My Secret". _Story has been written originally in german. So please don't judge my bad english.

* * *

Loud music rang through the entire dorm. It was Minoru's birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with all of us.

Such a party was something different and distracted us from school life at Yûei High. It was okay. A little distraction and a happy get-together with my friends was unfortunately rare. Far _too_ rare for my taste.

Therefore I sat together with Shôto on the sofa. We chattered about everything possible as far as it went in the loud background noise watched the others and sipped our drinks again and again.

Ochako, Tsuyu and Kyôka danced to the music.

The others sat or stood in the common area and chattered with each other.

I let my eyes wander around the room and hang on to a certain person. A person I knew since I was little. Kacchan.

He sat a little apart and looked rather annoyed rather than amused. Of course it was Kacchan after all. It would be wrong somehow if he was _not_ annoyed. I didn't know him any different.

My thoughts wandered off to bygone days when we were little and spent almost every free minute together. Back when Kacchan didn't have his quirk and I didn't know that I didn't have anything at all. At that time we were still innocent. At that time we were still friends. But now...

"Midoriya?" I was torn from my thoughts by Shôto. His elbow nudged me slightly in the side.

I blinked, looking into the different-colored pair of eyes. "Ah sorry, what did you mean?" I wanted to know and smiled sheepishly.

"You were thinking somewhere else again..." he remarked calmly.

He had leaned over to me and said this quite close to my ear, probably so as not to have to yell against the music.

I nodded, leaning over to him as well. "Yes, I'm sorry. Somehow I drifted away again..." I apologized.

We smiled at each other.

After Shôto had thawed somehow, we had become friends quite quickly. He was someone I could rely on and whom I could now tell everything. On his part, he also told me everything that went through his head. From the problems with his father to the joyous moments when he visited his mother.

I trusted him and was not disappointed. Just recently, I told him there was someone I liked a lot. He thought for a moment and then looked at me.

"Bakugô?" he asked me at that time and hit directly into the mark.

I had just nodded with red cheeks and didn't dare to look at him. I didn't know how he would react to me being in love with a boy. But he didn't have any problems with that at all, smiled at me and said that he would support me and if it should stay one my secret was safe with him.

It welded us together even more and he was glad that I trusted him so much.

Whenever I was lost in my thoughts again he brought me back to reality.

I was grateful for that. It shouldn't be public after all.

Kacchan hated me. My feelings were one-sided. I did not want to imagine what would happen if he could find out at some point. I suppose I would be even more dead then simple dead.

"The usual?" Shôto asked me.

I nodded. A soft red glow settled on my cheeks and I smiled.

"You're really incorrigible..." he smiled.

At that moment, Ochako appeared before us, grabbed our hands and pulled us to their feet. "Go boys! Come and dance!" she exclaimed exuberantly.

I looked at Shôto. He looked at me and then we both looked at Ochako.

"I can't dance..." I called against the music.

"Nonsense! Anyone can dance!" the girl replied and pulled us to Tsuyu and Kyôka.

We probably had no choice. I could see in Shôto's face that he did not really like it either. Nevertheless, we both submitted to our imposed fate.

Somewhat awkward, we started to move to the music and had fun at some point.

The others from our class were already occupied with themselves. So who should bother when we play the jumping jack here?

For a while we danced with the girls. Fortunately, fast songs were playing, not slow ones. Because that would have been more than embarrassing.

A bit out of breath, I eventually went back to the sofa. My cheeks were softly red from the unaccustomed effort and I was thirsty.

I grabbed my glass and drank it all in one go.

Minoru insisted on making a fruit punch for us. But I stayed with Coke. I had tried the punchbowl and it tasted way too bitter. I didn't want to know what exactly he had mixed together.

I leaned back, fanning some cool air with my hand and suddenly felt a look at me.

I looked around. Denki, Eijirô, Minoru and Hanta had stuck their heads together. Presumably, the four were up to something again.

My eyes wandered on and got suddenly stucked with Kacchan. He stared at me and quickly turned away as he met my gaze.

My heart started to stumble. Why was Kacchan staring at me? Did I do something that had annoyed him again?

I swallowed dry, wanted to drink again from my Coke and then noticed that my glass was still empty.

I sighed silently, looking around for a bottle of Coke to refill my glass. All the bottles near me were empty. So I had to pick up a new one.

And that turned out to be a real challenge. The full bottles of drinks were in the immediate vicinity of Kacchan, so it was inevitable getting close to him.

I struggled with myself, lost the fight against thirst, and got up with a pounding heart, moving slowly towards Kacchan.

'Stay calm ... I just want something to drink ...' I told myself.

My palms became wet. As always, when I was near Kacchan.

"Hey..." I murmured to him, but so softly that it was swallowed by the music.

He gave me an annoyed gaze and then plunged down his full glass of punchbowl. When he got up to refill the glass, he swayed slightly, had to hold briefly at the table.

I gave him an uncertain look. 'What's wrong with him...?'

He walked past me closer than necessary and left a small smell of mint.

I knew it was the smell of his shampoo. He had loved it since he was a small child and never got away from it.

I smiled. Some things never change. Others, however, already.

My eyes followed my crush. I saw him filling his glass, drink it directly and refill his glass again. The punchbowl seemed to meet his taste.

I took a bottle of Coke and went back to the sofa.

Shôto was already waiting for me there. He also had red cheeks and thanked me, as I refilled his glass again with Coke.

He leaned over to me again. "Did something happened with Bakugô?", He wanted to know.

Of course he had seen that I was with him for a short time.

I shook my head. "No everything's fine. I just wanted to get supplies" I grinned pointing to the bottle of Coke.

Shôto nodded and looked at the clock. It was getting late.

We had permission to party until eleven in the evening. Then it should be quiet so that the other dormitories were not disturbed.

Until the tattoo we were left for about half an hour. Then it was time to clean up. Or leave everything for the next day. I was glad that the following day was a Saturday and we did not have lessons. So we could have a good night's rest at least after this celebration.

Half an hour ran out faster than expected.

Ten'ya had emerged out of nowhere turning off the music at eleven o'clock and receiving outraged murmurs from all of us.

I smiled into myself. The music still echoed in my head as I gathered the empty bottles together with Shôto.

Everyone helped with tidying up. Everyone except Kacchan.

He sat at the table his eyes fixed on his glass in front of him.

None of us dared to summon him to tidy up.

One after another gradually we went to our rooms.

I went upstairs as one of the last glancing at Kacchan. He had not moved since the music had stopped.

Somehow I was worried. But I thought it wiser not to annoy him.

Nevertheless, I couldn't resist saying "good night, Kacchan ...".

In my room I threw myself on the bed stared at the ceiling for a few minutes then pulled myself up looking for a towel and fresh clothes and disappearing into the washrooms.

I took a quick shower, then changed my clothes and went back to my room rubbing my wet hair on the way to get them reasonably dry.

I entered my room and stopped in motion.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Red eyes fixed on me.

I blinked. "What are you doing here, Kacchan...?" I asked in surprise.

He didn't answer me, just kept looking at me.

Quietly I closed the door behind me put down my worn clothes and the towel and was just about to turn back to him when he was standing behind me pushing me against a wall.

A surprised sound escaped my throat as I felt his body so close to mine.

My face got hot, my mouth got dry.

"Kacchan...?" it came over my lips rough.

I heard his clothes rustling finally felt his breath on my ear.

One of his legs he had squeezed between mine and pushed me now with the face against the wall in front of me. I clearly felt his body on mine.

Embarrassed I hoped that my body would not react to the closeness I pinched my eyes and took a deep breath then blinked in surprise.

Kacchan smelled ... different than usual. The minty smell was still there but it was overshadowed by something else. Something I was not used to from him and still knew what it was. Alcohol!

"Are you drunk?" I wanted to know softly.

He still hadn't said a word, just kept pushing me against the wall, holding me in that position.

"Was it fun to get in touch with IcyHot?" he finally asked me. "Did he comply with your request?"

I blinked again, twisting my head slightly so I could at least see him out of the corner of my eye. "What are you talking about?" I wanted to know.

"I want to know if there's something going on between you two!" He hissed right into my ear, causing me to flinch.

"Of course not!" I hissed back, pushing myself away from the wall and encountering less resistance than expected.

I slipped out from under his arm and put some distance between us.

He remained standing at the place I left him holding his head down.

"There's nothing going on between Todoroki and me. We're just friends!" I said now and fell silent. Why did he want to know that? He did not care who I was with. He... did not want to be near me anymore, did not want to be friends with me anymore.

My heart contracted painfully at the thought. I clenched my fists. I would never start anything with someone else. Not in a million years! But that was something he did not know. Could not know. Not _allowed_ to know!

Slowly, there was some movement in Kacchan again. He pushed away from the wall swayed briefly and then staggered past me to my bed dropped on it.

"Okay..." he said softly.

'Okay...?' I repeated in my mind and looked at him.

He lay half on the bed his eyes closed, looking somehow peaceful. Involuntarily I had to smile then sat down on the edge of the bed and nudged him gently.

"Hey, you should go to your own bed if you like to sleep..." I said softly.

Not that I would have minded if he had slept here. However, my longing for death was too low to take the risk of being awakened the next morning by a raging Kacchan who would probably accuse me of compelling and seducing him or god knows what.

Without opening his eyes Kacchan grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him.

"Do not fancy..." he mumbled.

I squealed in surprise, came to rest next to him and immediately felt his arm around me, got pulled closer to him.

He pressed his cheek against my arm, nestle to it.

"Izuku~," he breathed. He had not used my name for so long that it sounded unfamiliar. "It was not nice to give me the cold shoulder and flirt with IcyHot..." he whispered and opened his eyes. "Unfortunately I have to punish you now..." he grinned at me.

It started to tingle in my stomach, but my head worked at full speed.

'What's just happening?' I wondered but could not think about it since Kacchan had straightened up and now leaned over me.

His face came closer and closer.

As if hypnotized, I stared into his eyes, then suddenly felt his lips brushing against mine.

Infinitely gentle and shy, he kissed me.

My head was swept empty and my body took the lead.

I pulled him close, returned the kiss, and finally closed my eyes.

How long had I been longing to feel those lips. How long had I been longing to be as close to Kacchan as I am now?

I sighed into the kiss. My whole body tingled like crazy. My heart beat so fast and loud that you could probably hear it next door.

Kacchan pressed against me, deepened the kiss and licked my lips requesting.

Finally, when our tongues met, I didn't know anything at all. All I knew was that Kacchan was with me, kissing me - and tasting of alcohol.

The taste got my head going again. No, that wasn't right. He only kissed me because he was drunk. Because he wasn't the master of his senses. Because he didn't know what exactly he could do wrong.

I pushed him away from me and again brought distance between us.

Puzzled, Kacchan looked at me, then licked his lips and began to grin. "So you wanna play ...", he whispered again and came crawling towards me.

I blinked at him, jumped out off the bed and raised my hands defensively.

"No that's not what I want to. This... isn't right in that way... " I started and stopped.

Of course it wasn't right! I had always imagined it differently. And even though it was my very first kiss and then with Kacchan... It still did not feel right. It was the alcohol that made him do this all.

"Then show me how it should be right...", he cooed, came to me slightly staggering and wanted to pull me into a hug.

I swallowed, avoiding him. "You're drunk. Go and sleep off your intoxication!" I snapped.

He froze, looked at me but said nothing.

"Please..." I said very softly and looked at him pleadingly.

He still looked at me then grimaced and put his hand over his mouth.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

He had gone pale, stumbled past me to the toilet and vomited. I could hear the choking sounds. He coughed, strangled again.

It occurred to me that perhaps it was because of me that he had to vomit now. I swallowed, hoping earnestly that the alcohol was to blame.

I followed him, saw him sitting in front of the toilet and crouched behind him, stroking his back.

We stayed until he had calmed down again. After that I did get up, got a glass of water and gave it to him to drink.

Without a word he took it, first rinsed his mouth and then drank the rest.

His face was still pale and you could see that he was not feeling well.

'I can't leave him alone in this condition...' came to my mind and immediately pushed him out of the little bathroom and to my bed.

Without resistance, he let me lay him in my bed and cover up.

"And now sleep off your intoxication" I instructed.

If he hadn't been drunk and totally exhausted, he would've certainly spoken back now, but he remained silent, looking at me only with his red eyes which he finally closed.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly and finally fell asleep.

I watched him for a while. He was so different then I knew him. It was almost strange. And yet somehow nice.

I started to smile, gently stroking his hair, then lay down next to him on the blanket. I did not dare to cover myself as well.

The sound of his calm breath finally made me fall asleep, too.

**.~*~.**

The next morning I was awakened by a warm breeze tickling my neck.

In my sleep I somehow managed to pull the blanket over my body and lay on my side with my back to Kacchan who was lying behind me with one arm around me. He had clung to me and his warm breath was what had awakened me.

Immediately I felt the heat in my face again, then gently pushed his hand away from me and slipped out of bed. I stretched for a moment, glancing at the clock. It was almost half past eight.

I had slept longer than I usually did, looked at Kacchan for a moment, then disappeared into the bathroom.

I needed to use the toilet then washed my face.

As I went back to my room afterwards, Kacchan was still sleeping.

Quietly I put the balcony door on tilt, so that some fresh air could penetrate into the room and then began rummaged in my backpack.

If he woke up, he would probably have a terrible headache.

I stopped for a moment. Actually, he was quite right. What did he have to get drunk? But ... where the hell did he gotten the alcohol? I had not seen anything like that. There were no unusual drinks available, except…

Slowly it dawned on me. The fruit punch! Probably the alcohol had been there and that's the reason why it had tasted so strangely bitter.

I pressed my lips together, finally finding the painkillers I had for an emergency. I put two pills of them together with a glass of water on my bedside table, then wrote "Take those!" on a piece of paper, which I clamped under the glass and then left the room.

I had to find Minoru and ask him how much of that stuff he had poured in the punchbowl.

In the community area I found him.

"Mineta!" I spoke to him. My voice was angry. Even in my own ears.

He yawned, then greeted me and paused when he saw my expression.

This time I had no desire to be friendly "How much alcohol did you tipped yesterday in this punchbowl?!" I snapped.

The small boy jumped and looked at me guiltily from below.

"W-Why are you asking?" he evaded.

"Does not matter!" I snapped, glaring at him. I didn't like that kind of fun!

"Oi Oi, Bakugô, such a bad mood already this early in the morning?"

Eijirô came down the stairs, had probably heard me and mistook me for Kacchan. Did I sound like him when I was angry?

"Midoriya?" he asked perplexed and looked around.

"What?" I snapped more furiously than I actually was.

"Wow... calm down... Do you have to compete with Bakugô or did you get up on the wrong side of the bed today?" He tried to appease me and raised his hands.

I took a quick breath, then looked at Minoru again. "Again to record: How much alcohol did you have poured in there? That's definitely not funny!"

The boy was about to burst into tears. Denki, who had had breakfast next to him, jumped in to help him. "Hey, calm down. It wasn't that much. We wanted to lighten the mood a bit and thought it would be the easiest way... " he explained, scratching the back of his head.

I slowly calmed down a bit, but still gave them an evil eye. "Then I hope for you that you are still alive tonight" I warned and disappeared into the kitchen.

With two bowls of cereal I made my way back to my room a few minutes later, ignoring the questioning looks of the others.

On the way up, Shôto came towards me and looked at me questioningly.

"Don't ask, I'll explain later. If I still alive then... " I said, left him and disappeared in my room.

One look at my bed told me Kacchan had woken up in the meantime. He had also swallowed the pills and drunk the water.

An arm lay over his eyes. He grumbled as the door closed behind me.

"What time is it..." he wanted to know softly and in a harsh voice.

"Just after half past eight..." I answered just as softly.

He pulled his arm away from his face and looked at me. "Why am I in your room...? What happened?"

I had to smile and put the cereal bowls on the table, put the two spoons next to it.

"You got drunk with the punchbowl yesterday, snuck in here when I took a shower and then attacked me after i came back, then vomited after that and finally fell asleep in my bed" I listed.

Kacchan had sat up and became more and more pale the further I told.

"Fuck..." he hissed, before he pushed the blanket aside and tried to jump out of bed.

I rolled my eyes, knew what was about to happen, and took a step towards him, catching him as his circulation failed for a moment.

I held him tight and pushed him back onto the bed.

Surprised that I could easily hold him, he looked at me. He probably underestimated me and my current strength.

"At least sit down until your circulation has started ... And you should eat something," I said calmly, took one of the bowls of cereal and a spoon and pressed both into his hands. "Eat!"

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

I could see how it worked behind his forehead. He was just thinking about what he should do best, first looking at me, then at the cereal and then at me again.

I sat down at my desk and began to eat the second bowl of cereal.

It took a few tough seconds before I heard the soft scratching of the spoon on ceramics and knew he had decided to have breakfast instead of taking escape.

We were silent during the meal. I did not know what to say. The situation was so strange that I almost felt overstrained.

I pondered what he had said to me the previous evening. How much of it had been caused by alcohol and how much was true?

His response to my statement a few minutes ago I could not really classify.

I emptied my bowl, drained the remaining milk and then pushed the dishes away from me.

Carefully I glanced at Kacchan.

He continued to spoon his cereal and seemed to be thinking.

It felt like ages for the room to got quiet again. Apparently he was finished with food.

"Deku ..." he started softly.

In the meantime I had started doing my homework and now looked up from the paper and at him. "Hm?"

He stared into his empty bowl, which he still held in his hands. His fingers tightened on the pottery and before he could break it, he placed the bowl next to the empty glass of water on my bedside table.

"Yesterday... what... did I do... and said..." he managed with difficulty to say as if afraid of the answer.

I wondered if I should really answer him. The possibility that he would get angry again were not as high as usual, but they still existed.

Nevertheless, I decided for the blunt truth. "You kissed me... And you wanted to know if I have something going on with Todoroki..." I said softly, watching his face closely.

His cheeks turned red. "Ki-kissed..." he swallowed. "How...?"

My cheeks were warm again, as I thought of the kiss. When I remembered how good it had felt, how much I had enjoyed it.

"On my lips. A French kiss... " I answered and turned away from him. I did not want to see what would come next, did not want to see the disgusting expression on his face.

I heard him holding his breath, then another soft "fuck" on his part.

He got up. I heard his clothes rustling and then his footsteps which slowly moved away from me.

"I'm sorry, Deku..." he said very softly opened the door and left my room.

I stayed back alone staring at the paper sheets in front of me for several minutes before turning to stare at the already closed door.

What just happened? Had Kacchan really apologized to me? I just didn't understand anything anymore. He hated me. Why hadn't he reproached me, why hadn't he blamed me for everything like he always did?

I got up, collected the dishes and brought them down to the kitchen.

The dorm was empty, which wasn't really surprising. It was Saturday after all, we didn't have any lessons and the weather was really nice and warm for the beginning of October.

I toyed with the idea of going outside, but rejected it again as I thought of my unfinished homework still waiting for me.

Luckily it wasn't that much, so I decided to take care of it and enjoying the afternoon after finishing.

**.~*~.**

I spent the next two hours doing what I had to do and was done with it when a soft knock on my door grabbed my attention.

I listened, then grinned. It was the knock signal that Shôto and I had got used to.

"Come in!" I called and stowed in the meantime my things in the backpack, then turned to the door.

The door opened and Shôto stuck his head into the room.

"Hey, you're still alive," he stated grinning.

I sighed softly, then nodded. "Yes, seems so. Although I believe that I'm not through it yet..."

Shôto slipped into the room and dropped onto my bed looking at me.

"Wanna tell me, what's going on?"

Again I nodded and started to talk. I told him everything that had happened last night, what Kacchan had done and how I felt about it. I also told him what had happened in the morning and how confused I was now.

Shôto listened to everything in peace. "So for me, his behavior sounds like he's jealous..." he finally put the guess.

I blinked. "Kacchan... jealous? I can't imagine that. Why should he be jealous?" I wanted to know skeptically.

Shôto shrugged. "Why else would he want to know if we're dating?" He pointed out.

I nodded slowly. It made sense, but I couldn't imagine it anyway.

Just as slowly as I had nodded, I now shook my head. "That was just the alcohol..."

Shôto smiled. "But don't children and drunks always tell the truth?"

I thought about it, then hung my head. "Why does everything always have to be so complicated…"

"No one said it is always easy."

He got up opened the door to the balcony and stepped out.

A fresh breeze blew into the room. I looked out at him. He raised his head and looked up then took a step back and looked at me.

"But if I were you, I'd try talking to him again. He was not flipped out earlier. Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction" he smiled. He had spoken a bit louder than necessary. I did not think about it, shoved it to the reason that he was outside and I was still inside.

I got up, leaned against the doorframe and looked at him. "And what should I say in your opinion? Maybe: Kacchan, I love you, so please stop hating me? This is nonsense. I could never say that to him! Since I could also sign my death sentence right now." I raised an eyebrow.

Shôto started to grin all over his face. He took a step back leaning his back against the parapet and looking up.

I blinked. His behavior was extremely strange right now! Was there anyone up there who had heard us?

I swallowed, stepped next to him, looked up and froze.

Kacchan stood on his balcony two floors above us and looked down at us.

I felt as if the ground under my feet would be torn away. He had heard it. Kacchan had heard everything I had said. I looked at him. He knew it.

My heart skipped a beat before it began to hammer in my chest. My mouth was bone dry, yet I tried to swallow, wanted to get the lump in my throat away.

I broke off the eye contact, trembling, went back to my room and hid under the blanket. To my horror, I realized that this was a huge mistake.

The blanket, the pillow, everything here still smelled like Kacchan.

Tears came into my eyes.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Midoriya..." I heard Shôto's voice. I felt a movement on the bed, then a hand stroking my back. "I'm sorry... but I think you both needed a push in the right direction. Look at it from the other side. Bakugô isn't here to kill us yet."

I heard in his voice that he was a bit overstrained.

"And what if he only hates me even more now? Todoroki, he knows it! He heard everything! And he hates me!" I sobbed and pulled my legs up, clinging my arms around it.

There was a pause, in which my tears flowed unhindered over my face.

Again I felt a movement on the bed heard footsteps.

"I'll fix it..." he said calmly, left my room and closed the door behind him.

Several moments I stayed behind with my tears and thoughts.

'No...' I thought, fling back the blanket and jumped out of bed. It wasn't Shôto's fight. It was mine. I had to deal with it!

I ran out of my room wiping the tears from my eyes and stumbling up the stairs.

Out of breath I arrived at the fourth floor. My eyes remained mesmerized on Kacchan's door. She got up a crack.

"What's up, IcyHot?!" I heard Kacchan. "Who allowed you to enter my room?"

Quietly I approached, quarreled with me. Should I open the door and face the whole situation? Or should I wait for what will happen next?

"You heard it. Everything what Midoriya had said," Shôto began calmly at that moment. "And just because you now know about it, he lies in his bed at that moment crying his eyes out of his head. Because he thinks it's all over now!"

I blinked. Shôto had become louder, more emotional. That's how I only knew him when he was upset with his father.

"What do you want me to do now? Shall he cry if he wants to!" Kacchan hissed.

I swallowed. It had been so obvious that he would react that way.

"Oh, you don't care? If that's true and your words yesterday were just one of your stupid whims, then you won't mind if _I_ comfort him now. In _my own_ way!" Shôto said.

Wait. What had he just said? Disgusted, I leaned against the wall beside the door. Shôto and I were just friends. I didn't have any romantic feelings for him. And he... I didn't know how he felt, but he had never made any hints. Had I been so blinded by my feelings about Kacchan that I unconsciously hurt him over and over again?

"Don't even dare thinking about touching him!" Kacchan growled. "And stop that damn arrogantly grinning!"

My heart stumbled again. I clearly heard the jealousy from Kacchan's voice. He. _Was_. Jealous!

I couldn't believe it, pushed away from the wall and looked into the room.

Kacchan and Shôto faced each other while Kacchan stood with his back to me.

Shôto looked at him. He grinned even wider when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"Since you are not able to comfort him I will do it. With pleasure" he explained and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kacchan jumped up to him grabbing him by the collar. "And I'll tell you one last time. Keep your paws off him!"

"Give me a reason why I should do that!" Shôto demanded, remaining completely calm in this situation.

Banned I watched the two. I knew I should intervene. But I could not overcome it. I wanted to hear the reason as well.

Kacchan let go of Shôto and took a step back. "Because I'll comfort him...", it finally came quietly from him.

Satisfied Shôto nodded and smiled. "Was that so difficult now?"

"Hah?" Kacchan hissed clenching his fists.

My eyes were filled with tears again. I pressed my hands to my mouth, trying to suppress a sob, but did not quite make it. A low, whimpering sound escaped my throat, making Kacchan sit up.

He turned to the door and saw me.

"Deku..." he whispered barely audible.

Shôto passed him opened the door completely and pulled me into the room.

"Now comfort him. Don't argue. And be honest with each other!" he told us before he left the room. "That's _my way_ of comforting him!" He added and closed the door behind him.

I had stumbled more into the room than I had walked now standing in front of Kacchan and did not dare to look at him.

A depressing silence stood like a wall between us.

"Is it true?" Kacchan finally asked me, tearing the wall down. "That you're in love with me?"

I looked at him. His cheeks were red but he looked me straight in the eye.

I nodded. "Yes" I sobbed.

His eyes softened. Slowly he came up to me and out of habit, I pinched my eyes, stiffened and made myself caught in one fell swoop. But there was none. Instead, he awkwardly put his arms around me.

I blinked in surprise was pulled closer to him. He hugged me tight as if he did not want to let me go again.

The tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt his heartbeat at my chest as fast as my own.

"You stupid idiot..." he reprimanded me in a rough voice and buried his face at my neck.

Desperately I clung to him. My tears soaked his T-shirt but it did not seem to bother him.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

For a while we just stood there until I calmed down slowly.

Carefully I raised my eyes recognized the red cheeks of Kacchan and had to smile. It looked so cute that I really had to pull myself together.

He noticed my gaze then broke away from the embrace. Embarrassed he looked past me and scratched the back of his head.

"Why haven't you said anything yet?" he demanded and dropped onto his bed patting next to him to signify that I should sit down with him.

I did but kept a little distance. I still did not know how he felt about it I did not want to pester him.

"You hate me..." I whispered softly and hung my head.

"Do I really hate you?" He asked but then shook his head and answered it to himself. "No I don't hate you."

I looked at him saw the uncertainty in his face.

"Why did it always look like that? And felt like that?"

He sighed struggling with himself. I saw it, wanted to help him but I couldn't.

"I don't know..." he finally answered. "I was disappointed that you didn't develop any quirk, but at the same time I thought again that I would have to protect you even more than anyone else..." He smiled tormented. "I wanted to protect you... But... it seemed so strange to me..." He shook his head, paused and considered. "Then you suddenly come with this crazy power and you were no longer the one who had to be protected…"

I looked at him. His thoughts were completely confusing and what he was saying did not really make sense. Still, I recognized so many feelings he had hitherto hidden. Fear and uncertainty dominated.

"I thought all the time you made fun of me. That you fooled me."

I shook my head. "It wasn't like that" I interrupted.

He raised his head looked at me. Immediately I fell silent.

"I really just wanted to protect you... even in front of me..." he confessed to me. "I did not want you to see me like that. I don't want to be a weakling in your eyes..."

Carefully I took his hand in mine held her and looked at him again. He did not withdraw his hand but clung literally to me.

"I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday. I never wanted that... not like this... "

"How did you want it then?" I asked softly.

"You shouldn't know it at all... But then I saw you so familiar with Todoroki... And somehow with me a fuse blown..."

"So it wasn't the alcohol's fault?" I asked. I had to know it.

"Alcohol?"

I smiled. "Mineta and Kaminari have thrown alcohol into the punchbowl to lighten the mood. That's their version. I rather believe that they wanted to fill the girls. Instead, they filled you up." I chuckled softly.

He looked at me wide-eyed then grimaced. "They'll get it back ..." he growled.

"Already done" I replied folding my hand with his, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

It seemed to calm him down.

"The alcohol has probably set only my inhibitions lower... I was that angry yesterday that I would have come to you anyway..." he finally declared and was red again. "I just don't know if I would have done the same things..."

I tilted my head and looked at him. Whether he remembered what had happened, I did not know.

"And before you ask yes I can remember... every little detail..." he added glancing sideways at me.

I smiled with heated cheeks and then lowered my gaze.

Somehow the whole situation was that extremly unfamiliar that I didn't know what to do next. I still held Kacchan's hand in mine and we sat peacefully next to each other on his bed and talked about what had happened the previous evening.

Besides, I still didn't know about his feelings. That he did not hate me I knew now. But was there more? May I hope for more? Or should I better keep my feelings to myself and consider him just as a friend?

I chewed my lower lip while I was thinking about the whole situation.

"Please stop that..." Kacchan suddenly said.

I stopped and looked at him. "Hm?"

His cheeks were still delicately red. "If you keep chewing on your lip, I want to kiss you..." he said.

I blinked at him. My mouth twisted into a smile. "What's stopping you from just doing it?" I started demonstratively chewing my lip again.

Kacchan looked at me growled quietly and pulled me close closing my mouth with his and kissing me impetuously.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I returned the kiss gently, while sliding with my fingertips over his neck and hairline.

His grip tightened on me, he shuddered and sighed softly.

He pulled me closer and closer until I finally straddled his lap.

It tingled in my stomach and burned the areas on my skin that he touched with his hands. Compared to our kiss yesterday, this one felt different. It felt proper.

With red cheeks, he broke away from me looked up at me, since I was now slightly taller than him in this position. "But I can not protect you from me...", he breathed.

I grinned at him cheekily. "I do not want to be protected from you," I countered, leaning over to hide my face around his neck.

"I love you, Kacchan..." I whispered, feeling his big hands draw me even closer to him.

I did not expect an answer. I was satisfied for the moment with what he offered me.

I tenderly kissed his neck then snuggled up against him and closed my eyes.

I felt his lips on my neck, giggling as he began to suck and nibble gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly without opening my eyes.

He paused. "I mark you as my property" he told me and continued what he had started. "So everyone can see that you're mine" he added.

I opened my eyes as he distributed soft kisses on the spot again and then raised his head, looked at his work and nodded. "Now you belong to me alone," he commented, looking at me, grinning.

I laughed. I had received my answer. Kacchan had never been good at expressing his feelings. He preferred to speak deeds. And he had just made me understand that I was special to him.

Overjoyed, I kissed him again, letting my hands slide through his hair.

After a felt eternity, we broke away from each other and looked at each other.

He avoided my eyes, hiding his face on my chest.

"You know what I mean by that..." he mumbled.

I had to smile and put myself ignorant. "No? What would you like to tell me?"

He grumbled and drew me closer to him again. "Idiot... I love you..." I heard softly.

I chuckled stroking his hair. "I know" I breathed.

"Hah?" came from him. He pushed me away and looked at me from below. "And then you're forcing me to say it?" He growled, slipping his hands under my T-shirt and starting to tickle me.

Loudly, I started to laugh. It was not fair. He knew exactly where I was ticklish and now shamelessly exploited this. I tried to defend myself, but failed. I had not had a chance against him before, when he tickled me.

After a short while, I gasped. His hands moved more slowly and finally lay on my waist.

I chuckled and leaned exhausted against him. "That was mean...", I said breathless.

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yes? But let me say something like that... Although you already knew... "

I could not help it, I just had to grin. I was happier than ever.

Finally, I did not have to hide my feelings anymore.

And even if it would not always be easy with Kacchan. I believed in ourselves and what we had. Together we would somehow overcome all the difficulties.

The end


End file.
